Doujinshi Dis
by Glue Project
Summary: THIS VERSION DISCONTINUEDDraco has been misplaced into a world without magic, and where a certain author by the name of J.K. Rowling has the attention of millions. After reading six of her books, he tries to get back to his own world to fix what he sees a
1. Books Hold the Lone Truth

Title: Doujinshi

Summery: Draco has been misplaced into a world without magicc, and where a certain author by the name of J.K. Rowling has the attention of millions. After reading six of her books, Draco tries to get back to his own world to fix what he sees as wrong.

Disclaimer: ...no. Don't think so. I wish, but no.

A/N: This is part of the Insanity Duet. (And is slightly more sane.) Hopefully, this storyline and plot won't confuse anyone. I myself really like it. (Snickers.) Hopefully you enjoy it as well.

ONE

Draco Malfoy frowned, picking at the collar of his Hogwarts robes in the heat of the book store. All around him were other people–some dressed in muggle clothing, others dressed in various stages of cheap Hogwarts gear—all waiting for the same thing that he was.

A book.

At midnight.

He rolled his eyes as another person asked him if she could look at his tie. With a sigh, he tugged it out from the folds of his robes and held the silver and green silk out for her squealing appreciation.

"So _cool_! I wanted to get something like this for when _I_ cosplay!" Her eyes then roamed over to where the Slytherin crest was embroidered on his robes. He jerked forward a bit when she pounced upon that as well, earning a slight glare for the contemptuous action. "And _such_ high quality!" Her eyes turned pleading as she turned to him again and question in her next words. "Where did you buy them!"

Draco let one eyebrow rise as he leaned back and gave the girl a gentle stare. Putting all the drawl and British accent he could into the words, he said, "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions of course. Best place to get robes from in Diagon Alley. Better even than the place in Knockturn Alley that my father so seems to favor." He watched out of the corner of his eyes as the people in line around him turned to watch his little 'performance'. "I've heard that Madam Malkin has a shop in Hogsmeade but I've never been able to find it." He gave a snort as he crossed his arms and looked away, muttering loud enough for them to hear. "I bet Potter would, with how he can sneak out of Hogwarts on a whim."

The girl was looking at him, starry eyed.

Draco found that slightly disturbing. He then froze as one word came back to him. _Cosplay._ 'SHIT! I've found one of the rabid anime/manga-also-reads-Harry-Potter-fans!'

Her awed smile was turning into a full out smirk worthy of a Slytherin.

Considering that this was a world full of nothing but muggles and _one_ wizard, that was a large complement.

Not knowing what else to do, he pulled out the fake wand out from his left sleeve and pointed it at her. Slamming on a calm mask, he said, "Get away from me before I hex your mudblood arse from here to...uh...til the Ministry takes me in!"

He sighed in relief as she got the point and sulked away. Draco tucked the fake wand back up his sleeve, well aware that it could have turned into a mouse at any given time during that little exchange. Even so, he was glad he had not tucked his real wand up his sleeve. Even from its place in his sock, high up to mid-calf, his wand fairly glowing with suppressed magic. Had he had his hand on it turning that little spat, he wasn't sure what would have happened.

He smirked as a familiar mop of brown hair trotted over to where he stood, his Gryffindor costume-robe only better than the others because Draco had had input on it.

And _input _in the form of waving his wand at the black cotton piece of cloth until the emblem looked right.

However, the round glasses were a horrible sight.

Draco put on a glare as the other boy approached. Giving a slight incline of the head, he muttered, "Potter."

'Potters' eyes—brown—narrowed and gave a slight nod in return. "Malfoy."

A second later the act was dropped and the other boy smiled and stepped up to Draco and handed him a bottle of Coke.

Draco grinned appreciatively as he opened the bottle, smirking to the other. "Did the rabid anime/manga fans get to you too, Jeremy?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Did they _ever_. Quite a few layed into me because I didn't dye my hair. A few after that commented on the fact that my _eyes_ aren't green."

Draco's eyes did a rapid sweep of the area. The clock shown that they had five minutes yet. "There's only been one so far tonight that's annoyed me." He gave a quick jerk of his head to point. "That one, right there. With the way she's looking at us, I'd guess that she was a yaoi fan."

Jeremy shuddered in horror. "Slash, you mean."

Draco gave a sullen nod as he took another drink of his coke.

They stood there in silence until it was announced that it was midnight. A cheer went up through the crowd as they started to move toward the registers.

Ten minutes later, Draco was the proud owner of the sixth Harry Potter book, 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'.

He smirked to Jeremy as he gave a conceited little wave and then Apparated to his little apartment.

---

Draco knew he looked bad this morning. He figured it was to be expected—after all, who would willingly drag themselves out of bed the morning after the book came out? He only got it eleven hours ago.

He blinked his silver eyes blearily, attempting to gain focus. He wondered if this was what Potter felt like before he put his glasses on each morning.

Coming out from the back, whistling, was the current bane of his existence. Aylene. Hair the same shade as his with shimmering blue eyes that were currently laughing at him.

"So...Burger Boy, how far have you gotten in the book?"

She also happened to share the same apartment.

He gave her a weak glare—the strongest that he could give at the moment. "Four-hundred and twenty five." He yawned. "Can I go home now?"

She smirked. "Nope. You're going on back drive-thru."

And so began another more or less normal day in the life of Draco Malfoy, employee of McDonalds, and hidden wizard in a world of only muggles.

--

Heh. I like it...so... cough

-Glue


	2. Sleep Deprivation and Hortaculture

Title: Doujinshi

Summery: Draco has been misplaced into a world without magic, and where a certain author by the name of J.K. Rowling has the attention of millions. After reading six of her books, Draco tries to get back to his own world to fix what he sees as wrong.

Disclaimer: ...no. Don't think so. I wish, but no.

SPOILERS: Everything including HBP. Especially in this chapter.

A/N: This is part of the Insanity Duet. (And is slightly more sane.) Hopefully, this storyline and plot won't confuse anyone. I myself really like it. (Snickers.) Hopefully you enjoy it as well.

A/N Two: I think this chapter is a little odd. It had three different POV's, the first being Draco, the second from a narrators point of view, and the thrid... you'll see. The parts seem rather short to me, but a lot of information is packed within them. And I'd better get to sleep. (I have work in seven hours.)

TWO

Today was Sunday. Draco hated Sundays. Not only because he typically had to work on them ... but because breakfast lasted longer on them.

He _hated_ breakfast work.

It was currently ten. He'd only been there for an hour so far.

"Dray!"

Draco winced, still a little—okay, a lot—sleep deprived.

Jeremy looked pissed. Draco had learned that that specific look was reserved for when book-him had done something that had completely pissed off the brunet. This time it looked like it was something major.

Jeremy's costume-robes were all disheveled and winkled, alerting Draco at once to the fact that the other probably hadn't slept since late afternoon on Friday.

Draco sighed. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Do you have any idea what the 'other you' has done?"

Draco relaxed a little inside. Jeremy was still coherent to realize that _he_ was not the Draco Malfoy in the books.

Not anymore at least.

Seven years in an environment much different than what you are raised in can do that to you.

He still wasn't quite sure on how he got to this world. All he remembered was receiving an owl for a belated birthday present a few hours before his History of Magic exam. Next thing he knew he had been in a place totally unlike Hogwarts and England, and the people spoke English with a very odd accent.

He had managed to convince someone that he had no idea of who he was or _where_ he was (at least the last part was very true) and somehow got the new identity of Drake Mallory.

He had no idea how that had happened.

Truthfully, he was a little surprised he hadn't aged a day in this world. He was even more surprised when Aylene had taken him in.

And he was greatful for it.

Honestly, eighteen was when they hit their majority here? Ridiculous!

Pressing the heels of his hands to his temples to try and stave off a headache, he said tiredly, "No. What has the 'other me' done _now_ to displease you? Keep in mind I only read until page five hundred before I fell asleep."

Jeremy opened his mouth to begin his rant before he snapped his mouth shut again. "Oh. Well, okay then." His face screwed up in concentration. "Thats the conversation on horta-whatists, right?"

Draco rubbed his temples again. "Yes. And they're horcruxes." He sighed. "How you can remember things like that and still get the important bits wrong..."

Jeremy stuck his tounge out.

Draco just rolled his eyes and shuffled off to take care of the order in drive-thru.

----

Draco sat furious nine hours later.

The book sat closed in front of him on the coffee table.

He could now see why Jeremy had stormed in so pissed this morning.

However, he didn't see why the other had been so upset over 'his own' actions. Snape had been the one to do the damage.

He ran his hands through his blond hair, fisting it in frustration.

Dumbledore was important! What was Rowling thinking of when she killed him off? And having Potter even entertain the idea of quitting school? Simply idiotic.

Sure, he had been slightly upset after the fifth book ... but this just took the proverbial cake.

If only he could get back there...!

He blinked after that thought slowly filtered through his brain.

He hadn't had that thought in years. The last time he had honestly thought it had been when he was still the prat that was portrayed in the books.

He knew that if he needed to, he could slip back into Prat-Malfoy mode and sustain it for a long time. It would be uncomfortable and suffocating, but that would only be on the inside.

He didn't think it would be _that_ difficult.

He sighed as he made his way over to the computer and booted it up. "Granger, you'd be proud."

He was off to research.

And a blue tipped owl watched on from its perch on the windowsill.

---

Only a small select group of people knew that Drake Mallory was really Draco Malfoy. Many had commented that he looked like what they would have thought the character would look like. Some commented that they thought he would be taller.

He couldn't help it if he was five foot eight. (That was what Aylene told him.) Anyway, with how thin he was, he gave off the illusion of being much taller unless he stood next to something that people could use to measure him against. Like a tree. Or a person. Or a bike. Or a car. Or a little kid. Or a shrub. Or ...

But not Aylene.

Unless she wore shoes with a heel on them, the two of them were the same height. In fact, if it weren't for her long hair and feminine curves, she could pass as him.

Scratch that. She _could_. She had proven that last year at Halloween. She had paraded behind the counter as Draco for over an hour, in constant view of her employees and manager. It was finally a costumer calling her Aylene that finally revealed the ruse.

In fact, if he thought about it, it was only because of her that he had a place to start over in this world in the first place. She was the one to find him and told the police that he was the little brother that her mother had and then had been lost.

He remembered at that time making some snide remark about muggles losing their offspring. She had just glared at him and told him to shut his mouth.

He had been surprised to realize that he could no longer open his mouth.

Reflecting now, he realized that Muggle Studies had been a worthless class. The didn't tell the students what a car was, that gas had to be put into it, what computers were or what the internet was; didn't tell them that the golden, curving 'M' stood for food; didn't tell them that one galleon roughly equaled seven dollars and thirty five cents. (Jeremy had gotten that figure by the information in the opening from the muggle version of _Quidditch Through the Ages_. He also said that a galleon equaled five pounds on the dot.)

He had a feeling that if he ever made it back, he would fail the class abysmally.

But he was stuck here.

_Or so he thought._

_---_

She remembered the first time that she had met the idiot. He had been full of high ideals, head full of Pureblood superiority. He had thought that Voldemort had the right idea, even if he took it just a bit too far.

She had beamed in pride as she watched his views slowly change under this worlds atmosphere; watched him as he took the first Harry Potter book off the shelf in Aylene's apartment with shaking hands; had watched him quietly as he was forced to attend an American schools World Studies class and watch the horror that slowly came just under the surface on his face; had watched him cautiously make friends with muggle children his apparent age of sixteen; watched him reveal his one secret to them and saw his disbelieving look as they accepted him for who he was now.

She had watched him the entire time, guarding over him until the 'other him' from the current world they were in found Draco. She had then convinced the other to take him 'under wing' subconsciously. And she still watched over him.

She would _forever _watch over him, and now she could do it with a light heart over turning him to the side of the Light.

She would protect her master.

---

That's it for now!

-Glue

**Review Replies **

**LiNes**: Thanks! And we won't see more of her... (chuckles darkly) (glomp)  
**Enjeru**: That's why I like it too. (grins) Draco: (waves spatula at you)


	3. Of Fries and Guardian Dogs

Title: Doujinshi

Summery: Draco has been misplaced into a world without magic, and where a certain author by the name of J.K. Rowling has the attention of millions. After reading six of her books, Draco tries to get back to his own world to fix what he sees as wrong.

Disclaimer: ...no. Don't think so. I wish, but no.

SPOILERS: Everything including HBP.

A/N: This is part of the Insanity Duet. (And is slightly more sane.) Hopefully, this storyline and plot won't confuse anyone. I myself really like it. (Snickers.) Hopefully you enjoy it as well.

I think that this chapter is a bit odd and that the parts dont fit well together, but I can't really help that. (shrug)

A link to HP doujinshi is here. I haven't downloaded any of them just yet, but they're scanlated. (giggles) Guess what I'm reading tommorow?

THREE

Draco, Aylene and Jeremy all sat on the floor around the low sitting coffee table that doubled as a dining table in the small apartment. Books and yarn were spread upon it as pages and pages of notes scattered the rest and floated the remaining distance to the floor. Books were stacked everywhere, having been uprooted from their case for easy access.

Slytherin colors dominated the space, from the plushie-pillow with the silver snake that had been bought from Hot Topic to the curtains that were sheer and let the light in.

However, there was Jeremy's Gryffindor pillow that also sat on the couch...

Draco sighed as he twitched his hand and the third Harry Potter book floated over to him. Aylene looked up from her crocheting (a blanket made from green and black yarn) and frowned.

"Still nothing yet?"

He shook his head, fisting his hair in frustration. "I would give anything to have access to Hogwarts library right now..."

Aylene gave him a slanted smile. "If you had access, this wouldn't be necessary."

He didn't even look up as he flicked her off.

Jeremy was fast asleep, drool collected a page dedicated to the History of Magic class.

He sighed. "The only thing I have to go on is that I left right before the History of Magic O.W.L." He ran his hand through his hair again, this time to flatten it out. Sighing, he said, "I guess this just has to wait until I get back from work."

Fifteen minutes later, 'Drake' plodded out of the shared apartment, ready and set for a day at McDonalds, a gun in his pocket and a dog biscuit in his hands.

A curious look flew over Aylene's face before she imitated the hand movement that Draco had made to get the book to fly over to him.

She blinked in shock and surprise as the book wiggled in her way slightly before falling.

----

"Stupid fucking muggle toy," Draco muttered under his breath as he twirled the different colored squares around, trying to get them to line up correctly.

To say he was failing was to be kind.

He threw the offending piece of plastic against the wall and pouted before he gave another halfhearted attempt at eating another fry.

He was currently on break and knew that as soon as he got back, he would be once again be put on back drive-thru.

He glanced outside the crew room and groaned at the dishes that awaited him.

Timothy, an auburn haired crew worker snickered as he set his own food down to start his own break. "Just your lucky day, isn't it?"

Draco transferred his glare back from the dishes, to the Rubik's cube, then to Timothy. "If I could just use scourgify, those would all be done in a moment," he hissed.

Timothy smirked. "But you won't because it would blow your cover."

Draco pouted again before slyly glancing around. His hand gave a twitch, and the bright, mixed up cube sailed towards the other's head.

He returned to his fries with a happy tune to his lips so that he could enjoy the rest of his half-hour break.

---

"A number nine? And what would you like to drink with that? Coke? Nugget sauce?" He hummed as he pressed the 'S&S' button three times. Is that all?" A pause. "Your total comes up to $4.99. Please pull around to the first window."

Draco quickly unclipped the belt from around his waist, shoving it into Becky's hands as he went to collect the last bit of money from his drawer.

He gave a start as the thing beeped at him, signaling a customer. He tore the offending bit of plastic and metal away to Becky, quickly telling her that there is a customer there, while he gave the change out the window.

He sighed as he moved away for Sarah to get in and change the drawer, waiting for Becky to finish taking her order so that he could ask Sarah if he could go.

At this time of night, she was the only manager in attendance, so it was she that he had to ask.

Of the whole manager lot, he liked Sarah the best, because since she was the newest manger, she still knew what it was like to be a crew person. Of them, she was the hardest worker, and wouldn't force others to do what she herself wouldn't.

The only problem was that if Sarah and Timothy were left unattended, they would forget where they were and at best would get a little... absorbed in each other.

It would almost make Draco gag on fluff. It was almost as bad as Aylene and Jeremy.

The fact that the only four people that knew about him being a wizard were paired off did not go unnoticed from Draco.

Sarah turned around, adjusting her hat with one hand as she hitched the drawer up higher onto her hip. She blinked. "You're still here?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, I Apparated out and put a holographic charm in my stead." He sighed as he realized that she was attempting to figure out if he was joking or not. "No, I'm still here. I don't even _know_ if there is an illusion charm that works like that."

Sarah nodded as she continued to the office.

He waited a second. "May I leave now?"

Sarah bit her lip, pondering the question for a second. Dipping her head back into the office, she gazed at the screens for a second before turning back to him. "Do you think you can finish up the dishes?" This was said with a little twirl of her index finger, their groups little sign for 'magic' in the real sense. Under her breath, she said, "No one can see in the little dishes alcove and no one is on break. Just a little swish and they're all done right?"

Grumpily, Draco turned around. "Alright, but you owe me."

He didn't see Sarah flash a smile in Timothy's direction (on grill) nor see the returned smile.

About thirty seconds later, he stomped back to the alcove, the three clean coffee pots in his hands. Setting them down on the table right outside the office, he turned to her and put his hands on his hips. He tilted his nose up slightly and put on a haughty air. "Now, Mistress Sarah, may I depart from this lovely pit of grease and fries?"

Standing up, she mock-bowed. "Yes, you may," she said in the same tone. Suddenly turning somber, she asked, "Are you still walking Tori home?"

He smirked as he started to walk to the front. "Of course. A Malfoy never breaks a promise."

Becky poked her head out of back drive-thru for a moment. "And the Emmy goes to Drake, for best Draco impression." She snerked. "You do better than that actor that they had for the movies."

Draco just continued to smirk. '_I had better._'

---

Draco hummed while walking down the deserted streets, eyes flickering back and forth, spotting the parts that were the most in the street lights and which spots would be safest. A bear of a dog bumped against his thigh every so often.

Draco was glad that the dog had followed him to McDonalds tonight. He had forgotten that he was to take the little six year old back with him.The doglived in their apartment building and no one had the heart to send it away. It often shadowed people from the apartments and waited to walk them back on their return.

Originally, the dog had _hated_ him and chased him up and down the corridors nonstop. It had only stopped because an--

Draco froze as Tori's little hands fisted his red shirt collar tighter and the dog pressed against his shins to alert him.

His whole body tensed as his fingers slipped into his pocket to pull out the little gun that was tucked within it.

_This world, like any other, had problems._

The shadows drew together, taking a shape much like a reversed teardrop as it solidified. A pair of winglike appendages grew from one side while another set shaped like fins appeared on either side like arms.

_Unfortunately, the problems weren't cause by Tom Riddle this time._

The fins suddenly struck out as its face formed, shrieking before it attacked.

TBC

I bet you're going 'wtf?' right now. Well...the plot bunny mutated on me again. (grins) So I just added maybe a chapter or two of more plot. But I had somewhat planned on that anyway. (smile) Originally, I had thought of placing this in some other world, then other people asked how he got into our world...but then I decided to go with a mutated version of my first plan. So, just rest assured that this isn't our world, and remember, this is part of the _Insanity_ Duet.

PS. - Hope to lay the groundwork for future HMDM next chapter. (crosses fingers)

-Glue

**Review Replies**

**LiNes**- What does 'she' refer to? The anime fangirl or Aylene? And I spent sooo long trying to figure out the exchange rate. I'm never gonna forget it. I think Harry spent somehting like $49 for his wand... (toddles away)

**Caelistes**- (nods) Hopefully. The characters aren't really helping me though. (Draco: HEY! I'm the only one thats cannon! Don't blame me!)

♥

Now, it is time to go to bed. I have to go to work tommorow at six. (cries)  
Draco: (waves grill spatula at you all)  
Jeremy: (still drolling on History of Magic notes)  
Aylene: (sigh) Plese review. It makes it easier for Glue to update. Also spawns better ideas than the ones that are floating about right now.  
Timothy: (playing with Rubiks cube)  
Sarah: (grins and waves) Good night!

♥


	4. Papper Shots

Title: Doujinshi

Summery: Draco has been misplaced into a world without magic, and where a certain author by the name of J.K. Rowling has the attention of millions. After reading six of her books, Draco tries to get back to his own world to fix what he sees as wrong. However, he has to get back to his own world first...

Disclaimer: ...no. Don't think so. I wish, but no.

SPOILERS: Everything including HBP.

A/N: Well, it's talking a bit longer than I thought it would to get Draco back to his own world. (shrug) I had to find a better way to do it, and I think I've found the most plausible way. Unfortunately, this means that I had to add two(?) more characters to this story. In doing that, I've created and/or strengthened the urge to write seven stories in all that have the ability to cross over with this one to some extent. (sigh) Hope you all enjoy! I imagine Tori saying Draco's name much like 'taco'. Meh. I must be hungry. Oh, and this might get a little bloody. Which is kind of funny, considering I can't stand the thought of blood. Okay? (grins)

_Tori is Timothy's only sister. He also had three brothers, but one brother was 'lost' and the other two were miscarried._

FOUR

Draco's whole body tensed as his fingers slipped into his pocket to pull out the little gun that was tucked within it.

The shadows drew together, taking a shape much like a reversed teardrop as it solidified. A pair of winglike appendages grew from one side while another set shaped like fins appeared on either side like arms.

The fins suddenly struck out as its face formed, shrieking before it attacked.

It lunged forward, claws suddenly forming, jagged and black, on the end of the fin-shaped appendages.

"Der's Ownnie 'ere Dako..."

Draco mentally cursed. He'd forgotten about Victoria on his back. She would be terrified for life.

"Dako?" She whimpered.

He summoned up his best American accent and sweetened it with pleasantness. "It's okay Tori. I'm just going to put you down, okay?"

"Otay."

Gently, he swung her down and only spared a second for relief that the big dog settled down on her to protect the little girl.

He could now put all of his effort to the 'Ownnie' and not have to worry about the sister of one of his best friends.

However, he hadn't looked up fast enough. The Oni was upon him, claws extended and mouth letting out a screech even worse than the heartbreaking sound of an Augurey.

The gun fell from his fingers and his arms flew up to protect his face, a scream of agony bitting out of his throat as the black claws dug into the soft flesh of his forearms.

After the clawbites, the Oni seemed to melt into the ground, allowing just enough time for Draco to painfully grasp his gun from the ground at his side and wait for it to resolidify itself.

Body quaking, his brought the gun up as the reverse teardrop just started to form.

He ached to use his magic to try to destroy the thing but knew better than to try. Magic only increased the creatures powers.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see something move, just outside the pool of light created by the streetlight.

He couldn't worry about that now as well.

The poison from the Oni's claws seeped through his body, making him weak.

The fins flared out like before.

Draco did his best to level the gun at it.

However, before he could pull the trigger back, his knees buckled and his body fell victim to the poison flooding his blood.

---

The little boy looked on with jaded eyes as the blond idiot trudged down the street at this time of night with a younger child on his back.

Could the other not _sense_ the Shadow's Creatures just lying in wait? His own eyeteeth were faintly vibrating in alarm.

He tilted his head in consideration as he watched the other visually scanning the area.

'Is he not one of us?' The little boy's eyes narrowed slightly as he gauged the other, looking straight through the wisps of fiery red hair that waved in front of his eyes. 'He's a fighter to be sure...' He dismissed the dog all together.

He stood back in the shadows and watched the other deal with his little problem.

'Idiot. A Shadow's Creature wounds never heal.'

He shifted slightly, eyes going slightly wider in alarm as he realized that the other was already shaking with the aftereffects of poisoned blood.

He dug into his own little pockets and drew out a gun and a packet wrapped in white paper. He shifted slightly closer and waited until the blond fell before he charged. He drew a breath in sharply, dragging the air over his slightly larger eyeteeth.

He threw the packet and shot the gun and all was white.

---

The first thing that Draco noticed was that he hurt. All over.

He opened his eyes and what little he could see was blurry. He groaned and closed them again.

"He's awake." The voice came from nearby and sounded flat. It reminded him of a child.

"So we see," said a duet of voices, perfectly in sync. They also sounded flat and female. To him, they said, "You gave us a hard time for awhile, Draco Malfoy. We didn't think you were going to pull out of it."

His eyes snapped open at the mention of his name before he closed them with a groan again.

The other, a boy he decided, spoke up again. "The poison from the Shadow's Creature swam through your blood for quite some time before it decided to leave. We are unsure what the consequences might be." There was a pronounced pause. "We aren't even sure if the poison even left."

Draco groaned. "I'm alive, aren't I?"

The duet giggled. "Yes, indeed you are, as are the the pair that came with you."

"A pair?"

The duet responded again. "Merely a group of two. Not related at all. ...Or at least, distant cousins or some such."

"Ah."

Draco once again tried to open his eyes and keep them open. When they focused, it was to see a redheaded boy with wide gray eyes and a blonde and brunette grinning at him in an eerie manner much like a pair of twins would.

The little boy seemed--at the most--around seven, his eyes dull and face expressionless. There was just something about him that made Draco think that he had met the little child before.

The pair of girls seemed to be the reverse of each other. Their one hand was bound together tightly with what appeared to be medical gauze. The brunette's black hair was gathered into a loose ponytail at the bottom of her neck, the rest of that pooling around the both of them, mixing with the silver hair of her companion as it was done in a likewise style. A flower sat in their hair while they wore a dress that was opposite to their hair color.

His eyes were drawn back to the little boy and noticed that he just looked like he was just going to head off to school. A little light blue shirt complete with a tie was tucked into navy blue pants. Draco's eyes were too fuzzy to make out the rest of the features on the shirt to distinguish what school he came from.

He closed his eyes and rested on the pallet that had been set up for him.

"We take it that you want to know what happened, yes?" Once again, it was the duet, sounding entirely too cheerful for his tastes.

"Talking like twins only works if you _look_ like each other," Draco grumbled. He could only hear chuckles in response.

"You're from another world." This came from the little boy.

Draco didn't even bother to acknoledge that statement. They already knew his proper name.

He felt like he had been wrapped up tighter than a mummy.

"We know why you were brought here."

His eyes once again snapped open to gaze fuzzly around himself.

The duet grinned. "You see, we brought you here."

Barely a moment later Sirius Black slammed though the door, wand drawn and pointed.

TBC

(grins) And explanations hopefully are underway in the next chapter.

Oy. Putting Sirius in this chapter seemed a little akward at the end...but, meh. I'm tired of McD's currently. And it's taking sooooo long to get Draco back home. (sigh)

Ja ne!

-Glue

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Caelistes**: (sigh) You complection comment is now going to have a little joke that ties into this story. (grins) I'll dedicate it to you when it comes up, 'kay? (snickers) But the plot-bunny... its only becoming a bigger, more complex one. (sigh) ...I just realized...you said onegai... (Aylene: YAY! (glomps you)) (Draco: Great. (to Aylene) _Otaku_!)

**LiNes**: Yup! Hopefully HPDM. (Draco: (waves grill spatula around while wearing a black apron.) No! Bad Glue!) That is if I can ever get him back there. And why the dog stopped hating him...you'll learn about that next chapter as well. (grin)


	5. The Duet Meeting

Title: Doujinshi

Summery: Draco has been misplaced into a world without magic, and where a certain author by the name of J.K. Rowling has the attention of millions. After reading six of her books, Draco tries to get back to his own world to fix what he sees as wrong. However, he has to get back to his own world first...

Disclaimer: ...no. Don't think so. I wish, but no.

SPOILERS: Everything including HBP.

A/N: My chapters are getting longer! ...I think... 'Neways, this update is right on the heels of the last one, that's for sure. Didn't get many reviews for the last one, which makes me want to cry. Oh well. I hope this chapter will be more to your liking. It was kind of funny to see the 'WTF, its Sirius!' And hopefully I've answered most of your questions. I think I only have one more character that I want to introduce, and she'll make her entrance next chapter. Hopefully.

Five

_The duet grinned. "You see, we brought you here."_

_Barely a moment later Sirius Black slammed though the door, wand drawn and pointed._

Draco's mouth dropped open in shock. It was a slightly younger and better put together version than the one that had been a fugitive in his own world. The cheeks weren't as hollow and though he was still thin it wasn't to the sickening degree it had been. His eyes carried a spark that had flared into a flame, promising death to those at the end of his wand.

What he found most shocking was who the wand was pointed at;it was the duet.

They just gave a slight smile as the little boy move to sit on their laps. Automatically, the hand that wasn't bound to the others wrapped around the little boy.

Draco looked at the picture the three of them painted and the hair on the back of his neck raised.

Sirius' face was contorted with barely controlled fury. "What have you done with Tori?"

The duet tilted their heads to the side. "The Warner girl? Hmm...We put her in Sarah Graham's care."

The boy then piped up. "I took her there."

To Draco, that wasn't much of a reassurance. It seemed like it wasn't to the Sirius-from-whichever-world either.

Draco wet his lips. "Prove it."

The brunette's body went lax as the blonde dug into the pocket by her hip and drew out a completed Rubik's Cube. The little boy snagged it from the blonde and the brunette's head came back up and blinked before the pair harmonized once again.

The spark of life in the little boy's face came and went as fast as the look of concern did.

Sirius was still tense, the wand still aimed at the three. His wary eyes darted to Draco. "Is that proof?"

Draco hesitated before he nodded. _That_ was his Rubik's Cube. The only one to be able to solve that once he got it mixed up was Sarah. "Ye...yes." He hesitated, pausing to think if there was a better way to explain. "She's as smart as Granger."

The duet gave a bright smile. "That's because they're one and the same."

Draco tensed and could see that Sirius had as well.

"_What_?"

Draco winced at that tone of voice. Even though this might not be the Sirius from his world, Sirius Black was still his mother's cousin and carried much of the same temperament when angry.

They continued on, as if not sensing the danger that they could be getting into.

"Surely, you've realized that we are currently in a different world than your own? Here, there is no Hogwarts, no _true_ magic to speak of. In your own world, magic binds the planet together. Two completely different worlds, except for one thing; the people that inhabit it."

Sirius sat down next to Draco on the cot that he had woken up on.

"Many of them are much different from their counterparts, and for some there are no counterparts at all or very few at that." They nodded to Sirius. "Some have a counterpart in every world."

"Every world?" Draco's mind was slightly boggled that there could be more than two.

They nodded as the little boy faded off to sleep, the colorful cube still in hand. "Yes. As of this moment, there are seven worlds registered. Each are connected and thus banded together by the circumstances that occur in each. Right now, Seven is the only world that Seventh is dead in." The duet blinked, as if just realizing that the other two wouldn't know their code. A soft smile fluttered over their faces. "The number refers to the world. The numbers like First and Second refer to Voldemort." They sighed. "He seems to be a constant... Adding 'Reverse' to the number refers to--"

"Potter," Draco guessed.

The duet blinked and then grinned. "Yes. They are a constant as well."

Draco waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Okay, all we've proven so far is that I have a concussion and a vivid imagination. How can we prove that this is real? Or, more importantly, how do I get back?"

The duet grinned again. "You can get back only when we say you can. Currently, your fate is up to us until you exit our territory. You must meet our demands before you are allowed to leave."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a quick look at Sirius and noting that the other just looked as if he was weighting what the two were saying. "And what would that be?"

The smile on the two girls faces were close to feral. "Join this worlds version of the Order of the Phoenix--the Hikari."

---

It was a few hours later that they were allowed to leave the little room that had become their prison and conference room.

Draco had been bound up in linen from wrist to elbow on both arms, and a few minor cuts and scraps had been taken care of. It had been drilled into his head that the wounds on his arms would never truly heal. He would be lucky if they would stop bleeding.

The duet, now reffered to as Morumaru had broken the news that the Sirius beside him was the one that had actually fallen through the Veil in his own world in a much gentler way than the news that they had to bend to the pairs will to get back to their own world. Morumaru had discovered too late that Sirius was falling through to do anything other than have the Veil be redirected to Seven. They were told that getting a straightline connection from One to Seven in time was a pain to construct.

"They've always been like that." It was the little boy. He was guiding them back to the apartment complex.

"Like what?"

"Souless." He didn't flinch, but the other two did. "They share a soul and a quarter between the two. If they ever break contact, they could die."

An image of the pair's bound hands flashed before Draco's eyes.

"They are the only known survivors from Three. Third was able to conquer there, and the destruction of their world was the only possible solution."

Sirius gapped. "Those two...?"

The little boy shook his head, guessing what the other was talking about. "No, they didn't _destroy_ their world, but they managed to escape it." He paused, as if unsure how to continue. "In their flight, one of their souls was shattered. In an attempt to save them both, the other mixed the remaining parts and split it to share between them. They barely have enough soul to operate on a daily basis, and can't even access their memories from before it happened to find out what their names were."

They had reached the apartment building by this time. Before they went in, Draco kneeled down to look the little boy in his gray and dull eyes.

"I hope they can find the last parts of their soul."

A light once again flared within the otherwise dead eyes as determination entered his voice. "I'll make sure they do."

---

The little boy bowed deeply to Morumaru. "I have delivered them safely."

The two girls looked at him fondly. "Give us a hug will you?"

The little boy flew at them, careful not to disturb their bound hands.

"Do I really have to leave?"

They ran loving hands through his fire-red hair. "Yes, Lovely. We're afraid that we've kept you here too long. You must return home."

The heartbroken look that glued itself to his face almost chipped away their resolve. They gave him a wavering smile. "We'll see each other again, Lovely."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

With a sniffle, he lifted the curtain at the other end of the room and stepped through the stone archway into another world.

TBC

Yes, Morumaru was created while thinking of Moru and Maru of XXXholic. I do have a use for them, and hopefully, while their part may not be big, it will still be enough for you to see more of their character. (glomps Morumaru.)

Well, now it's time for a read thru and sleep.

Heh. The chapter revolves around Morumaru...sorry 'bout that. Sleep time now. 'Night.

-Glue

**Reveiw Replies**

**Kurai Shinigami**- Thanks. (grins) But the idea won't move along... (sigh)  
**Caelistes**- (Aylene: (still doing her otaku dance) YAY!) (sweatdrop) ...stupid bunny. It won't move along further. It just ...sits there and gets more complex. (sigh) (GLOMP!)  
**Lines**- A sunfish plotbunny...? (looks in corner.) Meep!

(Glomps the three of you and hands out pocky.)


	6. Youth and Siblings

Title: Doujinshi

Summery: Draco has been misplaced into a world without magic, and where a certain author by the name of J.K. Rowling has the attention of millions. After reading six of her books, Draco tries to get back to his own world to fix what he sees as wrong. However, he has to get back to his own world first...

Disclaimer: ...no. Don't think so. I wish, but no.

SPOILERS: Everything including HBP.

A/N:

SIX

He trudged through the passage, his sneakered feet not making a sound as he stepped. He stopped, pulling out a little gun and his packet of ever-present light pellets.

The hair on the back of his neck rose as the mist in front of him started to solidify, an almost silent chuckling emanating within. It took until the other was fully formed before the sound turned cheerful and nonmenacing.

"Hello. My name is Ted."

The little redhead eyed the brunet warily. "My name is Ge-"

Ted just grinned. "I know who you are. I'm assuming that you wandered down this corridor to learn how to put souls back together, correct?"

The redhead nodded, once again warily. "Can you teach me?"

Ted's smile, though still genuine, had turned immeasurably sad. "Think about who the other me's are for a second."

The other boy's eyes widened in sudden comprehension. "Oh."

Ted nodded. "Oh," he murmured back.

---

"So let me get this straight--I am somehow Hermione Granger."

Draco rubbed his forehead in a feeble attempt to keep off the impending headache, the sound of snoring from Tori not helping in the slightest. "You are the Granger from _this_ world."

He watched with detached amusement as Timothy's arms tightened around Sarah's waist. "Then where's _Weasley?_" he spat.

Draco could sense Sirius shift beside him. "I think he's sitting beside Sarah." Amusement dripped from his tone.

Draco barely suppressed the smile that wanted to form as he watched Timothy whirl around to find the one he wanted to kill. A quick look at Aylene showed him the same amused smile that he tried to suppress, and an even quicker look to Sarah proved that she had gotten the hint, even if her slightly thick boyfriend hadn't.

Teeth bared, Timothy actually picked up Sarah to make sure he hadn't missed finding another redheaded male.

From her new perch upon his lap, she sighed and crossed her arms. "Dear, I think he meant _you._"

Timothy froze. "Oh..."

Aylene leaned forward, the silky strands of her hair glittering in the light of the lamp by the couch. "It only makes sense, after all. Auburn isn't so far from red. And Warner to Weasley at least sounds close." Her eyes darted to Draco's for a second to receive confirmation. "Not as close as Mallory to Malfoy, or Porter to Potter though."

A quick glance to Draco told her that he had figured that much as well. From the look on Sarah's face, it looked like her thoughts had been right on the heels of Aylene's.

Aylene felt a pang of loneliness flicker though her at the thought of Jeremy. His mother had drug him to the airport this morning. He had said something about his sister coming to live with them.

Sirius chuckled, breaking her out of those thoughts. "It looks like a pair of Slytherins manged to make friends with a set of bloody Gryffindors."

That statement caused everyone but Timothy to chuckle.

Timothy's mouth hung open, having finally caught up to the conversation.

---

Sarah sat alone that night in her apartment, the glow from the screen of her computer providing the sole light for her room. Her thin fingers sped over the keys, attempting to find any information on the Hikari that the 'net could give her.

So far, she had gotten the lyrics for a song, but she was determined.

Several of the pages that she brought up bore an odd symbol near the bottom of the screen. If she connected the space that was left to close off the shape, she thought it might look like a wing.

She let her cursor hover over one of the images for a second, surprised to see that it was a hyper link. She hesitated before she clicked it.

---

Sirius was camped out on the couch-turned-bed when Sarah came back into the Mallory apartment.

She had only done a double take at seeing the bed in the middle of the room and continued on her way to Draco's room.

"Drake," she whispered. "It think I found what you wanted..."

Draco looked up from his spot on his bed, a book set on his lap. Nodding, he got up and motioned her into the room while he went and got Aylene.

A few minutes and a silence charm later, all three sat in the room, the printed pages from the internet spread out on the tan feather-down comforter. A rabbit hopped in with a lilac sheen to its coat and nibbled at the bed until Aylene picked it up to placate it.

Facing them, Sarah sighed before going into Granger-mode.

"It seems that Morumaru wasn't just talking in a figurative sense when they compared the Hikari to the Order of the Phoenix. The group, from what I can gather seems to be little and does their best to fight the Oni. Like the Phoenix, it seems to be a tightly knit group, perhaps even more. From the description that you gave me of the little boy, I think he was one." She pushed her reading glasses up on her nose. "However, I couldn't find anything that would tell me how to join."

Draco passed his hand over his face. "No wonder his eyes looked so dead..."

A pained look fluttered over Aylene's face. After a few moments, she spoke. "Then what are we going to do? We just can't fall blindly into a trap. Is there any 'initiation'? It sounds like the little boy had training of some sort... but what kind? What weapon did he use?"

"It was some sort of gun." They looked up and gasped as Sirius rested against the door.

"Sirius... you're..."

"...younger..." Draco finished.

---

Jeremy hummed nervously as his mother sat ridge beside him, waiting for Elizabeth's plane to land. Even since he could remember, it seemed as if his parents had been split. In reality, he had been nine when his parents had split; now he was twenty five, his sister seventeen. He hadn't seen either his sister nor his father since then.

Over the past seven years, his mother had commented now and again on how he wasn't seeming to age. He didn't care to comment that neither did Aylene or her 'brother'. His mother didn't like them.

At all.

Thought they came from the wrong side of the river, actually.

He took another glance at his mother, once again noticing the stiff position in which she sat in and the pallor of her face.

He calmly quit his humming and slid his hand into his pocket, feeling the slick skin of the brown and cream snake that resided in his pocket. His mother knew about his little pet and didn't like to comment on it.

It was the snake talking to him that convinced him that something a little odd was going on.

He dimly wondered if his sister was a Parselmouth as well.

He blinked as his mothers form stiffened to new heights. "Her flight has come in."

They both stood and walked over to where the passengers strolled out. They watched impatiently as all the passengers paired up with the others around them.

All except for a little brunette with hazel eyes, close to around the age of eleven, wide eyes dashing about in fear.

----

She took to her blue tipped wings after giving the window a slight rap to the window in front of her to attract the attention of her fellow familiar. The other one nodded from his perch on his mistress' lap, knowing with sad eyes that she had to go and report to the other set to tell them how things were progressing.

All in all, she was a bit sad that her master was in this mess with this world, but she had read the sixth book as well and couldn't feel remorse over making this decision to take up Morumaru on the power of inter-dimensional travel.

Her wings snapped open as she caught the air currents that took her to Hikari headquarters, directly to where Morumaru sat, still bound together with their ever-present tape on their middle hands.

She let her shape shift into her human form, brushing her pair hair over her shoulder before she bowed and blushed a bit when she had to repeat the gesture again.

Morumaru giggled. "Not used to a human form are you Frost?"

She glared, putting her hands on her thin hips. "What business do you have making my master join the Hikari?"

Morumaru sighed and a weary expression fluttered over both of their faces. "He needs to learn how to fight. Once was able to come in contact with Seventh at one point, right before the bond was severed by a Shadow's Creature. Fourth is doing his best to guard all inter-dimensional passageways, but Third is also running around." They shook their heads. "Between the two, we're not sure who would win. We taught him our brand of magic... but that is a grantee of nothing since it is also the kind that Third uses."

Frost seemed to deflate a bit at that.

"Also, we are unsure what the long term effects of the Shadow's Creatures claws will have on Draco. Already, we thing that the poison has been accepted into his body, but what could the repercussions be?"

Frost seemed to think for a second before her face snapped up to the duet in front of her. "His eyes... they're being affected... I can sense it burn behind _my_ eyes..."

TBC

Oy. Tired. And sick. Be happy. I feel crappy right now. I think the chappy came out weird, but once again, there's a lot of info in it.

Kinda feels like I have several different chapters in there. Oh well. Time for bed. 'Night.

Heh. Grammar is a little odd when talking about Morumaru, as I've found out while writing this chapter. They are 'one person' and they're not. What I'm trying to do, is if I've referred to them as Morumaru in the sentence first, I'm going to write them as one person. If I write 'them' or 'they', it becomes plural. Oy. I didn't think of this problem before hand. sigh

Glue-

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**ForeverRain**- Thanks! (glomp)

**Lines**- I love pocky. So does my Drakky-taco. (Chi: chii? Daco! (glomps Draco) Chi? Daco-daco, taco taco?) Hmm...maybe I've had a bit too much pocky tonight...I hope this answered your questions, though I have a feeling that it didn't. (sigh)


	7. Shoe

Title: Doujinshi

Summery: Draco has been misplaced into a world without magic, and where a certain author by the name of J.K. Rowling has the attention of millions. After reading six of her books, Draco tries to get back to his own world to fix what he sees as wrong. However, he has to get back to his own world first...

Disclaimer: ...no. Don't think so. I wish, but no.

SPOILERS: Everything including HBP.

A/N: Well, this is chapter seven. This is a pretty important number, not only in JKRowling's world, but also in mine. As such, for this special occasion, I lengthened the chapter and introduced a new way of POV changes. Introducing them now and not before or later becomes kinda... importantish later. They might not make sense now, but hopefully they will in time. Anyway, I drew this Draco! In Hikari uniform too! http/ I'm sorry about all of the OC's and the OOCness. I'm trying to fix that. Hopefully after this chapter, things will pick up. (Seriously, seven in and we're still in Seven and not Cannon?)

DRASIDE

_They looked up and gasped as Sirius rested against the door._

_"Sirius... you're..."_

_"...younger..." Draco finished._

Sirius let one eyebrow rise as he just looked at them, arms crossed as he continued to rest against the door opening.

"Sirius... look in the mirror..."

He pushed off the door as if it took a lot of effort and gave a dramatic sigh as he walked over to the large mirror that sat above the dresser.

Looking boredly back at him was a teen with black hair down to his shoulders, a naturally glossy sheen showing the care put into its well keeping. After a blink or two, blue eyes went wide.

"I'm fucking sixteen again!"

PORTSIDE

The little girl spotted them standing there, waiting for her. An odd look passed over her face, almost as if she was judging them before her face suddenly broke a smile. She ran over to them while shouting, "Okaasan! Onnisan!" With a shriek of delight, she plowed straight into Jeremy. She continued to babble in another language; after a few seconds of this, the little girl seemed to get a hold of herself and drew back, thought there were tears clearly present in her eyes.

She bowed to both of them, her long brown hair just brushing the ground. "Watashi wa Portu Erisabeshoe desu." She stood back up, the bright smile still affixed to her face.

When the expressions on their faces sunk in, the smile slipped off her face, quickly replaced by a look of embarrassment. "Ano...gomen..." She rubbed her head for a second before the proverbial light bulb flickered on. "Soree. I am Portu Eribsa...Erisa...Elisa?..bethsu...bethu...?" A frown of concentration contorted her face.

Jeremy had started to chuckle. "Elizabeth?"

Her eyes lit up and a victorious expression fluttered over her face. "HAI! ...ano...yes...?"

A look of disdain crossed their mothers features. "He takes you away and can't even find the time to teach you proper English?" she sniped.

"I's berry good speak Engrish, Okaasan!"

Jeremy snorted in laughter. He simply thought her accent was cute. Her 'very' had sounded more like 'bear-ee' and her words sounded a little chopped off.

A look of fury crossed 'Okaasan's' face next. "You can't be Elizabeth. She's _seventeen_."

Elizabeth's face scrunched up as she concentrated on her syllables. "I ..._that_!" She turned to root around in the bunny backpack that seemed familiar for some reason. He raised an eyebrow at seeming the the silver outline for what looked like a pair of wings before she had turned back around. "Otousan... father ...send this." She held out a roll of papers.

Their mother just snagged the papers out of her hands before she whirled around and stalked out in the direction of the exit.

Jeremy just smirked before he realized that Elizabeth might not see it the same way he did. He turned sharply to her...only to find her in a whispered conversation with a little boy in a similar light blue shirt. The smile crept back onto his face. Although their words were hissed back and forth to each other, it was done so lovingly. He slid his hands into his pockets. It took a second for his ears to adjust to the sound. His smile froze then.

_:You had better write, Ted. Or at least visit every once and awhile.:_

Ted grinned at her. _:Of course I plan too...:_ He kissed her on the forehead. _:I have to go now...I'm teaching George a spell...:_ He squeezed her hand before he slid away into the crowd.

Jeremy pretended he hadn't heard any of that.

After all, he was still in a little bit of shock that he had his answer to one question already.

His little sis could speak to snakes.

DRASIDE

Sirius was making faces at the mirror yet when Jeremy came back with Elizabeth. She had insisted on first taking a shower and changing her clothes before she met his friends.

There had been a stunned silence and then...

"I thought you said that your sister was seventeen."

Before she could open her mouth to let loose what Jeremy assumed would be an unintelligible but amusing retort, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "It seems that she's in the same time-warp thing that we are."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open when the others just paused and then nodded in acceptance.

Draco massaged his temples. "Do you have the mentality of a seventeen-year-old?"

Her smile turned sad. "Who in this world wouldn't?"

A few eyebrows raised.

"Couldn't you only speak _Engrish_ a second ago."

_:Shit.:_

Aylene looked at her and then bopped her on the head, recognizing the hiss as a swearword. "Watch your language."

The others, minus Sirius, just watched in amusement at her flabbergasted expression.

A little boy was laughing hilariously in the trans-dimensional passageways at his girlfriends predicament.

Elizabeth wiped the expression off her face before she asked her next question softly. "Why do you think I was swearing?" _:I could just be coughing.:_

To everyone in the room, it was obvious that she had just said something in Parseltounge, but only one really understood what she had said.

Aylene and Draco both spoke at the same time, somehow managing to do the 'creepy twin thing'. "We hear him hiss that all the time." They pointed to Jeremy who looked surprised at being caught.

Aylene continued on. "If he says anything with a purr in his voice, I can somewhat understand it."

Draco then took his little turn. "And we've already decided that Jeremy is this world's Potter."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Oh."

Sarah brushed her wavy hair out of her eyes. "Now what was this about Engrish?"

Elizabeth blushed. "I didn't like how Mother...felt?...so I wanted to piss her off. I may have... exaggerated my accent just _slightly_." She brushed her fingers at her skirt. "Will I live close to here?"

Draco sighed. "Everyone else does." He pointed to Sarah. "She, her boyfriend, and his sister all live in the apartment across the hall." Pointing to Jeremy, "He lives next door." Now to Sirius, "He's a new acquisition, but he'll probably have to live here."

Sirius was still making faces in the mirror.

Sarah sighed before she threw a pillow at his head.

He ignored it.

Rolling her eyes, she turned back to Elizabeth. "So you find none of this, in the slightest bit, remotely odd?"

Elizabeth leveled a mild glare at her. "I speak to snakes, my boyfriend is currently in between worlds right now, and _I'm_ trapped within an eleven year old body. Would anything seem weird after that?"

Aylene gave a sad smile. "I suppose not."

"Now," Jeremy purred, "my only question is this: Who was it that you were speaking Parseltounge with?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened before she let out another low hiss.

:_Oh shit._:

And the previously laughing boy had gone silent and pale.

NA'SIDE

The little redhead rolled his shoulders he got out of bed, hardly wincing at the cracks that filled the room. Slowly, and much too wary, he stood from the bed and padded over to where the dresser that he shared with his broth--himself--sat. He dug around his pockets and brought out only four of the little circular light flares that he always carried around and the flare gun.

With a sigh, he set both down to rest inside the bottom drawer, knowing the other wouldn't look in it. The other was way too carefree.

He then stood, trying to relax back into this atmosphere, the magic warring greatly with his senses. He froze, and ran his tounge along his canine teeth.

He could hear someone on the landing.

He quickly tugged the caps off his teeth, not sparing a second to lament the loss of the edge they had given his senses.

Instead, he tugged the Hikari uniform shirt over his head and tugged on a pajama shirt. He had just gotten the drawer closed when the door was opened.

Fred Weasley gave an easy smile to him. "Where'd you go, mate? I just checked a second ago and you weren't here." Not waiting for the frown to form on the otherwise identical face, he continued. "C'mon then. Otherwise we'll be late for breakfast. You know we're going to Diagon Alley today."

Fred then dragged George out of the room and into the busy life of a Weasley. All thoughts of the Hikari and Morumaru were pushed to the back of his mind for many years, only floating back in bits and pieces, half remembered and forgotten again just as easily.

After all, what is a dream with with proof of being real, if the proof is lost and forgotten?

FROST FEATHERS

Frost pushed the loose blue hair away from her face as she aggregatively paced back and forth. Morumaru sat on a large velvet pillow, their hands still bound by that damnable bit of string.

As one, their eyes snapped up as they got ready to tell Frost what she may or may not want to hear.

"The worlds are starting to synchronize."

Frost looked up sharply. "What? Why would they do that?"

The duet turned their heads to the side. "We think that it's because the innate magic of the planets is... sensing that the time has come for inter-dimensional traffic to be easier."

Frost gave an owl-like squawk before she calmed herself and asked her next question. "How much time do we have?"

Morumaru paused for a second. "We sent Lovely back. He's now to start Hogwarts. That gives us... six or seven years to work with."

Frost tilted her head. "'Lovely'?"

"Yes. George Warner, we think his name is. He originally came from this world, but was thrown to One." Both of their outside hands moved to brush their hair behind their ears, though only the strands of the brunette's hair were out of place. "We are still searching for the reason why."

Frost shuffled a little uncomfortably, remembering the child's hollow eyes.

They continued as if nothing had happened at all. "On the eve of going to Hogwarts for the first time, Lovely was thrown back to almost the exact time that he was taken from. The 'Other Him' noticed the change but manged to bring back who Lovely had been before." They flipped their outside hands, almost as if waving the matter away. "At least attitude wise. Lovely never forgot his training." Their eyes had a dark sort of glimmer to them.

Frost suppressed a shiver. "Don't you feel bad for it," she snapped.

The duet gave a sad smile. "We did what we had to, to insure that he would make it back. His well-being was the only thing we had to think of."

Frost, though still not liking it, couldn't deny that what had motivated their ambitions had been pure. In fact, most of their reasons were.

Then again, what else could you expect from Third-Reverse and the one that complemented her?

Frost sighed, running her hands through her hair again. "Then what are you planning to do with Drace then?"

They sighed. "Originally, we had just planned on turning him against Once... but then with the attack..." Their voice trailed off before they gave yet another sigh and reached for the set of tea cups that sat on either side of them.

Frost gave a nod. "I spoke with Ice before I came over here today. He said that our little non-named Side is now under the care of her brother."

Morumaru tilted their heads to the side. "Oh?" They took a sip of tea.

Frost watched carefully with slightly hooded eyes as she spoke. "Yes. Her brother is Jeremy Porter." On seeing no recognition at the name, she continued. "He is friends with Drake Mallory."

The brunette's tea cup fell and shattered on the ground, staining her white, flowing dress.

DRASIDE

Elizabeth's eyes flickered rapidly back and forth, trying desperately to find something to divert their attention to.

Draco snagged her chin, recognizing the tactic. His sliverish eyes bored into her hazel ones. "_Not_ going to happen. Now tell up." He let go.

She fidgeted then finally spoke. "He's my boyfriend."

Jeremy snorted. "I guessed as much." He leveled a look at her. "You know what I mean. How come he could speak to snakes too?"

He ignored the sudden intakes of breath around them. His gaze stayed steady on her.

She bit her lip before she spoke, purposefully sticking with Parseltounge. :_He's the only good version of Voldemorte in the number set._:

He arched an eyebrow. She knew what ballpark they were playing in then, but what was the 'number set'?

"Are you sure?"

She understood that his use of English meant that he had to be sure to use English too, if only to include the rest. Her eyes lit as she moved her left hand in front of her nose. "Our magic connects."

Draco let one light eyebrow raise. "Soulmates then?" Rare, but possible.

Elizabeth seemed to wilt at this. "Not quite." She pouted. "Close enough to allow us to create a mental bond though..."

Draco nodded. "So he learned Parseltounge from the link then?"

She froze. She didn't want to lie, but telling the truth in this situation might be bad.

Jeremy gave a disconcerning smile. "That would have to be the case, right?" The look he sent at Elizabeth told her that they were going to go in depth with this later by themselves. He was only covering her ass for now.

To her credit, she opened her mouth to protest--before she saw a sheet of paper on the table, the Hikari brand printed on the bottom.

Her eyes went wide. "You lot are trying to join the Hikari?"

TBC

(yawn) I'm tired. I think this chapter turned out alright. Only 2311 words. Thats a bit over twice what I usually write in one chapter. Anyone surprised by what was revealed in this one? The 'number set' that Elizabeth refers to is the 'set' of worlds that are connected and can be accessed 'easily' by the inter-dimensional passageways--the same ones that George used to first find Ted and then make his way to One. I hope that none of this has gotten confusing. If you become confused, just say so in a review and I'll try to answer your question unless it reveals a specific part of the plot. (ie, asking who the little boy was vs asking if the little boy was George.)

Sorry about the late update. I still had dreams of competing in Nanowrimo.

-Glue

REVIEW REPLIES

**ForeverRain** - Thanks. (grin and glomps)  
**Lines** - Frost: (fluffs up hair and smiles sweetly) Chii: (is attempting to eat a taco) The reason Chii was there...and still is, is because at one point I was considering throwing Chii in as well. Still thinking about it, actually... (sweatdrop) (glomp) 


	8. Author Note

(Bows) Okay, first off, I must say that I am no longer at all happy with this version of Doujinshi. At all.

So I'm discontinueing it.

But I'm going to rewrite it.

And leave this version up.

I've already started to rewrite it, and so far its 39 pages in OpenOffice. (sweatdrop) I'm going to lengthen the chapters, move around parts and delete some things and put in a lot of other stuff.

Other things of semiimportance:

--'Silent Butterfly' is also going to get rewriten. Once I have the enthusiaism for it again.  
--The 'Helen' subplot from SB is going to have its own story and is in its second incarnation on my laptop.  
--I'm also working on another story titled 'Thirty Minutes'. Summery: Harry gets killed by Imperio'ed!Snape and it has a single, very interesting result. And this one is actually totally indepent of all my other stories. (sweatdrop)  
--There is also another story, currently titled 'From Another Time' or 'Stolen for Time' where Tom is...literally _stolen_ from a moment of time. There's only about seven hundred words to that one though...  
--Second to last, there is a story I want to write around the words 'Narsissa always wore a mask and liked to play pretend.'. But thats about as far as I've gotten...  
--And lastly, we have 'Snake-Tounged Cat'...which I'm not sure if I'm going to continue. But here's a preview of it, reguardless. (grins)

SNAKE-TOUNGED CAT

The Order didn't really take any notice when Harry Potter started to know more of what was happening at the Death Eater meetings than what Snape did. They didn't notice because they never payed attention. And after all, what was better than a spy on both sides?

Voldemort had decided something while he was asleep.

He needed a cat.

All good... all great wizards had cats, didn't they?

Therefore, Voldemort needed a cat.

Miles away, safe in his bed, a boy began to laugh darkly before slipping into the night and away from Little Whinging.

/--/

Voldemort preened upon his throne, preened as he thought of the task that he had sent his Death Eaters upon this morning. At first daylight he had called, called until their Marks burned far into their skin, called until each and every last one had appeared before him.

He had set them to their task, pacing his dais, waving his hands about in grand gestures as he explained what kind of cat he wanted--no, _needed--_to be a great wizard.

_Black_ as the remains of his shattered soul, _black_ as the night without light and hope. It's eyes were to be of _green_, the color of _greed_ and of _Avada Kedavra_.

He had been much pleased that his loyal subjects had fled to do his bidding, to find his perfect pet.

He had been ... lonely since he had killed Nagini.

/--/

Lucius Malfoy paced inside his manor, worry carving deep into his features. He stopped before he started again, running his hands though his blond hair in frustration.

_Where _was he going to find a cat worthy of his master?

/--/

"So I'm not going to see you for awhile after this, am I?"

"No."

"But I will see you again. ...Right?"

_Silence._

/--/

Voldemort was getting angry.

The little black cat that Lucius held in his arms was hopefully going to appease his master much.

Then again, is _had_ been five days since the order, and no one had returned with a cat good enough for their Lord.

The cats never had the right shade of black, never had the correct eye color.

Lucius only could pray that he had a good one.

/--/

Voldemort watched in aggitation as Death Eater after Death Eater brought forward their gifts to their master.

He had sneered at each and every attempt.

The last one, from Nott, had left his hands ashed stained.

He frowned in concentration as Lucius stepped forward for the first time, a cat cradeled gently within his embrace.

Putting the cat down lightly on the ground, Lucius then kneeled before falling into an even more servile position. "I hope he pleases you, Milord," he said to the ground.

Voldemort tilted he head as he watched the cat, exactly as he had pictured in his mind.

The cats fur had the same shine as raven's wings, and its sharp pointed little teeth gleamed like ivory. And its eyes! They positively glowed with an intelegence and greed for... something...

Voldemort felt as if the cat was gaugeing him, ripping apart his mind and poking at all the unseen places, reading him like a book.

After a moment of this quiet introspection, Voldemort spoke. "His name?"

Lucius startled, forgetting for a second how to talk. "D-draco named him Neko--"

Everyone stopped as they watched the cat slowly pace forward to sit milimeters from Voldemort's robes. The cat then bent oddly, giving the impression of kissing the robes before it as its little pink tounge darted out of its mouth to run roughly upon it.

-

Well, that's about it. Sorry about the major haitus. I hope to be back soon. (grins and waves.)

--Glue Project


End file.
